


Something to Believe in

by lonelyphoenix85



Series: Doing What's Right [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyphoenix85/pseuds/lonelyphoenix85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through Gabriel's head at the end of Hammer of the Gods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Believe in

I lost all faith in my God, in his religion too,  
I told the angels they could sing their songs to someone new.  
I lost all trust in my friends,  
I watched my heart turn to stone,  
I thought that I was left to walk this wicked world alone…

 

Gabriel wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to get himself into this mess – and boy was it a mess!

He’d left the only home he’d ever really known to try to escape the fighting – the fighting his _Father_ hadn’t been inclined to put a stop to…Gabriel held no illusions on that fact. Dear old Dad could’ve put a stop to what was happening – could’ve stopped his brothers slaughtering one another – but he didn’t, and he could have whatever excuses he wanted and call them reasons, because Gabriel really didn’t give a shit anymore. He’d loved his brothers, and he felt betrayed by them and his Father.

Gabriel had left, and as he’d wandered Earth he’d slowly but surely come to the conclusion that sooner or later everyone grabbed a knife and went for the back – they just needed the right incentive – so Gabriel hid. He put on a mask – okay, a vessel, but come on, that’s just a full body mask, right? – and he changed his name, added a swagger and developed a taste for luxury and sugar.

Loki was very accommodating, providing Gabriel with the perfect vessel to hide from his family in. The god’s power was intoxicating, although nothing compared to Gabriel’s own, and while his form was small, Gabriel found he enjoyed the way people would underestimate him now.

The Winchesters certainly had the first time they’d met him.

He almost wished he hadn’t met them now – or rather, that he hadn’t kept on meeting them.

 

Tonight I'll dust myself off,  
Tonight I'll suck my gut in,  
I'll face the night and I'll pretend  
I’ve got something to believe in…

 

It was far too late to back out now, to run away and hide again - in for a penny in for a pound and all that…

He was involved, and much as he wished it was otherwise, he couldn’t bring himself to just walk away – not this time.

Not knowing his brother was inside.

Not knowing that the Winchesters, that _Sam_ and _Dean_ – because if he was risking his ass for them, then they were officially on a first name basis – were stuck inside with him.

 

And I had lost touch with reason,  
I watched life criticize the truth,  
Been waiting for a miracle,  
I know you have too…

 

It was probably the most insane thing he’d ever done…

In fact, forget the probably – it was the most insane thing anyone had ever done.

He grinned at Sam as he handed the brothers the dvd – at least he was going out in style…he just wished he could see their faces when they watched that, it would probably be entertaining.

The simple fact of it was that he couldn’t stay out of things any more. He’d wanted it over, but he didn’t want everything over, not really – just the fighting.

It wasn’t going to happen, that was clear now – not without a miracle, and Dad had proven centuries, millennia, ago that he wasn’t getting involved anymore – but maybe, maybe Gabriel could make a difference here, and maybe that would be enough…

 

Though I know I won't win,  
I'll take this one on the chin,  
We'll raise a toast and I'll pretend  
I’ve got something to believe in.

 

…maybe it would be enough for Sam and Dean to finish the job. He would face his brother with that hope, and maybe they’d really be able to finish it for good.

Maybe that was something worth believing in, Gabriel thought as he stood between them and Lucifer, sword drawn.


End file.
